Treasure
by The Fortunate Ones
Summary: Link wakes up on prince Marth's bed, having been drugged and brought there to become his lover. He manages to escape but loses consciousness and is found by Marth's right hand, Ike. He offers to give Link sanctuary for a few days before returning him to the prince but hearts cannot be controlled... Can Link escape and save Ike or will he submit to the prince's will? Link/Ike/Marth!


**TREASURE **

Hello again, it's us, The Fortunate Ones with an Ike/Link/Marth story. We wanted to write Marth as a spoiled prince so we did, don't hate us for making him the way he is. He calls Link _Zaihou _which means treasure in Japanese.

**Boys' love alert! Also, this chapter contains a depiction of rape. Nothing very graphic but just a heads up.**

* * *

******CHAPTER 1 Clipped Wings**

* * *

Link woke up on a soft, huge bed.

In panic he bolted upright. He remembered having gone to bed in his tree house in Ordon village but he couldn't be there anymore. The room he was in was decorated with expensive fabrics and exquisite furniture, gold ornamented tapestries covered the walls and a massive chandelier hung from the ceiling. It was a castle or a mansion of sorts. No, it definitely had to be a castle.

He shook his head, he felt foggy and exhausted. Had he been drugged? It sure felt like it. On one side of the room double doors were open and through them a gentle breeze entered the room, playing with white curtains. It was already dark outside. Questions poured into Link's mind and blurred away. Whatever drug was in his system was still affecting him.

"Ah, at last you're awake." He looked up as he heard a soft melodic voice. It belonged to a man of high posture, he entered from the double doors having been enjoying the fresh night air.

Link tried to answer but words refused to come out. He was so drowsy. "Who... Ah... I..."

"Don't try to talk, _Zaihou_." The man came closer. Link didn't understand the meaning of the last word but it had sounded foreign. "You're still probably weak. My apologies for having to sedate you, but I believe it was the most effective way to get you here without a fight." The man apologized as he sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled. Link scrutinized him, he spoke as if they knew each other but he had never seen him before. He had deep blue, melancholy eyes and a tiara on his dark blue hair. His skin was very fair and almost transparent as if he was made out of glass.

"Nnh... whe...re..?" Link tried to ask where he was but the words were still behind much effort. He felt weak, it had to be the drug.

"You are in the great nation of _Altea_." The noble said with a warm smile, caressing his cheek. His fingers were cold. "I'm prince Marth Lowell and you're in my little piece of heaven, _Shato Hakuchou_." Again he used words in a language unknown to the elf.

"Why...?" Link managed to say. "What... what's... this...?"

"I have finally found you, _Zaihou_." Marth cupped his cheeks and pressed his lips against his. Link's eyes opened wide in shock. He couldn't understand why a complete stranger had kidnapped him and was kissing him, having claimed to _have found him_. Even though he wanted to he couldn't muster the strength to push the other away. All he could do was to remain calm and wait for the drug to wear off. There had to be a reason for everything.

"After nine long years I finally have you in my arms! My heart is about to burst." The prince said relievedly after their kiss, nuzzling to his neck and breathing in his scent like he was the finest of delicacies.

"Nine... years...?" Link asked weakly.

"Yes. Nine long years since I first saw you..." Marth whispered softly, brushing a wisp of hair out of the elf's face as recalled the fond memory. "Fishing by that creek in your green tunic." He paused for a moment as he gazed into the other's cerulean eyes. "You were whistling."

"I... I..." Link tried to remember such an occasion but it had almost been daily when he had been a child, fishing had always been one of his favorite hobbies. His mind was still foggy but the drug was slowly wearing off. His thoughts felt clearer by the minute.

"I had a reservoir made for you inside this castle with golden koi carp for you to fish." Marth said gently with a smile. His hands slid lower down Link's back as he came even closer, his fingers were mapping his muscles under his skin.

"No... don't..." The blonde objected, trying to remove the other's hands but he had no strength. He didn't want to be touched by him. He didn't know him. The situation was starting to make him feel increasingly uncomfortable but as long as the drug was still affecting him he couldn't put up a fight.

"I will make sure you will never want for anything. If you so wish you can have the stars from the sky..." Marth said softly as he assertively pushed him on his back. "But you must never leave me." He whispered as he lay down next to him, drawing circles on his chest with his index finger. Link wanted to get up and run but couldn't.

"I... am I... a prisoner..?" He managed to exhale. He glanced at the double doors behind the prince, wondering if he could muster the strength to get through them.

"No, quite the opposite." The prince said softly, an ocean of tender feelings in his dark blue eyes. "I have saved you from all the evil of this world. Here in _Shato Hakuchou_ there are no bad people or bad things, only goodness." He explained as he climbed on top of the elf and removed his shirt. His bare chest was very pale and his skin soft as silk. If Link hadn't been sedated and kidnapped he would've found him very attractive but the situation was causing alarms to go off in his head.

"No... stop... I don't... want to..." The blonde turned his head away, forcing one hand to grab the prince's wrist. He didn't want to become a toy for some spoiled kid. He needed to escape. _He had to try_.

"Why? We just reunited. It's time for us to make love." Marth said, tilting his head to the side. He couldn't understand that his lover didn't see the situation as a romantic event like he did.

"No... Let... me... go..." Link squirmed weakly in fear. He still felt foggy and nauseous but was able to push the prince off him. The blue-haired man sat up and looked at him with questions in his eyes.

"Why would you want to leave?" He inquired, clearly puzzled. "_We are now complete._ I complete you as you complete me." He ascertained and continued to do what he had planned on doing ever since the elf had woken up. He removed his pants and with a swift tongue tasted his inner thigh. A shock like lightning shot through the blonde and like a reflex he kicked the prince in his face. The noble fell off the bed with a thud.

Link forced himself up. Adrenaline was pumping through his system, giving him strength. He could hear his blood rushing in his veins as his heart beat like a scared animal. It was his chance. The prince was down. Without a second's thought he pulled himself towards the edge of the bed and on the floor. He was still weak but fear and confusion were fueling his escape. Inch by inch he pulled himself closer to the double doors. The marble floor felt cold under his hands and feet. His vision was blurry but he followed the scent of fresh air spilling in from the balcony. Slowly but surely. Closer and closer. He could feel his muscles wanting to give up but refused to stay with the mad prince. He needed to be free and it was so close... only a few feet more.

"_How dare you defy me!?_" The prince shouted as he got up. He had been shocked by the foot in his face and it had caused him to freeze for a moment. No one had stood up against him before. He felt a warm liquid on his face and upon wiping it realized that his nose was bleeding. It set off his fury. "You're lucky I love you more than _life itself!_ If you weren't _Zaihou _I'd have your head cut off!" He threatened.

Link didn't even look at him over his shoulder, all he wanted was to get through those double doors, climb over the balustrade and fall into the garden below.

"You don't make the rules!" Marth shouted in outrage as he finally realized what his love was about to do and lunged after him.

"No! Ah!" Link exclaimed as the prince grabbed his hair and yanked on it hard enough to lift his hands off the ground. He then let go of him and the blonde fell on his face on the cold marble floor. The elf grimaced as he tried to order his limbs to work but they refused.

"_Why_ would you do that!?" Marth exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "When all I want to do is_ love you_? Why?" He crouched next to the blonde and lifted his face off the ground to look at him in the eye. The elf glared at him but he ignored the fire in his eyes. The prince's anger was already fading, he couldn't stay angry at his one true love. Even if he had been injured by him he forgave him. That was how much he loved him.

"Why would you hurt me, _Zaihou? _Can't you see we were meant to be?" Marth asked in a soft tone as he caressed Link's cheek. "You made me lose my temper. I don't _want _to be angry with you. Don't make me."

The elf gave him a fierce glare but was pulled into a forceful kiss. Marth demanded entrance into his mouth and pushed him against the cold marble floor, tearing off his clothes. He was inexperienced and hasty, his hands trembled a little as he touched him. Exhausted and defeated Link had no choice but to let him hold him. He had nothing left. If only he'd waited a little longer before trying to escape. Pain and pleasure mixed in his body and became too much for his weakened body to handle and eventually he passed out.

When he came to moments later he could hear a shower running. The prince was nowhere to be seen, he quickly realized he was the one taking the shower. He glanced around, there was no one to stop him from escaping. Marth had probably assumed he'd become receptive and languid after their shared moment.

Link forced himself on all fours, ignoring the dizziness and the nausea and the pain. He was out of strength and out of adrenaline but he still had fierce determination. Step by step. Left hand, right hand. Left leg, right leg. Repeat. He didn't allow himself to give up.

He mustered a small smile as he got on the balcony. The gentle breeze felt incredibly nice on his skin. Huffing and wheezing he climbed on the balustrade and looked behind him into the prince's quarters. He had made it. He stuck out his tongue before he leaned back and let himself fall into the bushes down below.

"_Zaihou!"_ He heard the noble exclaim up above. "Where are you? Don't leave me! I can't live without you! _No!_ This can't be! _Guards! GUARDS_!"

He chuckled as his world began to fade. His mind and body needed rest. He'd figure his way out of the castle grounds when he woke up. He was too tired. Sweet darkness invaded his mind and he gave into the blissful ignorance of unconsciousness. Right before everything faded into darkness he heard someone say: "_Shh_, you're safe now."

When he woke up he was in a small and plain penthouse. There was only one small window but the sky outside was beautifully blue. He jerked up, surprised by how crystal clear his mind was. His body was no longer sore, he had probably slept for days.

He flinched as he noticed a young man sitting by the foot of his bed. It was probably his room they were in. Link's heart stopped as he looked at him. He had dark blue, messy hair and a black bandanna around his head. He was holding a book he had been reading but was careful not to look at the elf in the eye.

After a blissful moment in which all of time and space felt meaningless Link could feel his heart starting again, beating once for the blue-haired man, then twice, then adjusting to the rhythm of belonging to someone. He had found his soulmate.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked curiously. "Where am I?" He queried, looking around the small, ascetic room. There really wasn't anything else than the bed and a small cupboard for clothes and a wooden chair. He had piles of books on the floor.

The man noticed the lack of fear in his voice and answered: "I'm Ike, _His Highness's Counselor._ I brought you here after I found you lying unconscious in the garden." He explained as he put the book away. "You're in my quarters. Don't worry, you're safe here. His Highness rarely comes up here."

"His Highness..." Link said as the events from that night came rushing back to him and he shivered in both anger and disgust. "He... what he did..." He uttered but fell silent.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Ike sighed.

"I tried to escape..." The elf reminisced. He grimaced as the details returned to his mind. "But I was too weak... help me escape. _I have to escape_." He pleaded as he reached out to grab the other's hand. Ike gasped as he touched him but didn't pull his hand away.

"You can't." The swordsman said firmly. "No one is allowed to leave this castle. I can't betray His Highness by helping you escape."

"But... aren't you already betraying him for hiding me?" Link asked, finally managing eye contact with the other. The two looked at each other and felt how their hearts synchronized to beat in the same rhythm. Ike wanted to fight it but couldn't, Link embraced it as if it had always been. The blue-haired man looked away.

"I shouldn't even make eye contact with you." Ike said quietly. Even though he had averted his eyes he was still holding the other's hand.

"Why? Is that some sick rule of the prince?" The elf asked.

"No one is allowed to have any contact with you. Only the prince can look at you or touch you, we can only answer when you ask something." Ike explained as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He was quiet for a moment, recalling the memory of the night he had met the elf. "But I couldn't just stand by and watch... I couldn't leave you... just like that... you were unconscious and hurt... I... even though he's my master I couldn't agree with the way he treated you..." He confessed quietly.

"And you shouldn't." Link said firmly. "You need to help me escape. Ike... _please_."

The other bit his lower lip, torn between love and duty. He pulled his hand away and turned his back towards the elf as he said: "Try to forgive him. His Highness has a short temper and no experience but he really loves you. I had hoped for you to get to know him gradually but he grew impatient knowing you'd arrived."

"So he raped me and imprisoned me? He thinks he can own me?" Link asked, throwing his hands in the air. He couldn't understand why someone would allow anyone to to do that.

Ike grimaced, he had never agreed with the prince's plan but had had no choice. He was to do his duty and never ask questions. He sighed as he began: "His Highness is used to getting what he wants... He doesn't want to imprison you. It's just the way he is... He truly believes you are his soulmate. You'll adapt to life inside the castle."

"But I'm a hostage!" Link exclaimed. "I don't want to belong to him!" He reached for the other again and grabbed him by his shoulder, forcing him to turn around and look at him in the eye.

"Please don't touch me," Ike said, but didn't jerk away or remove his hand. "You must only think of His Highness. You will make him happy. We've all been waiting for you here." He continued, obliged by his duty to think only of the benefit of the prince while he didn't want to at all. He wanted the elf for himself.

"But... I can't... after what he did..." Link pleaded.

Ike heaved a heavy sigh, his heart torn between his master and his true love. He already knew he was in love too deeply with the elf but he had to try and fight it. He got up and walked to the window as he explained he situation. "You don't have to go back until you are fully healed. But _please_ do not leave this room either. The whole castle is in high alert looking for you and if they found you here I'd be decapitated."

Link froze for a moment. "You... risked your life... for _me_?" His heart had skipped a beat. No one had put themselves at risk for him before. He was always the one rushing to the rescue. Knowing Ike had risked so much for him only made him love him even more.

The swordsman rubbed the back of his neck, he felt embarrassed when his chivalry was put into words. "I had to do it... I couldn't... You deserve so much _better._.."

Link bolted up from the bed and ran to the other man. He cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes, forcing eye contact. Ike whined quietly as if he was in pain but didn't resist. Despite knowing it was wrong to touch the prince's _Zaihou _he couldn't push Link away. He couldn't help falling deeper and deeper in love with him. He wanted to be loyal to the prince but his heart wasnt listening to reason. The elf was out of bounds, forbidden to even look at yet there he was, wrapping his hands around him and gazing into his endlessly blue eyes. Falling and falling. Deeper and harder.

Suddenly he realized how long he'd maintained eye contact and looked away.

"Ah... I'm sorry..." He gasped, realizing how close to a confession he'd been. "Please forget what I said." He added hastily, wanting to let go of the elf but was unable to.

"I can't." Link said softly, intertwining their fingers as he brought their faces closer to one another. "Don't you feel this... _between_ us?" He whispered.

"I do!" Ike exclaimed, jerking away. "But it doesn't _matter what I feel!_ You belong to him even if it breaks my heart!" He blurted and realized immediately what he'd said. "Ah, what am I_ saying!?_" The blue-haired man groaned as he held his head.

"I don't belong to anyone I don't want to." Link said firmly.

"No... You don't..." Ike ascertained hoarsely. His heart was bursting in his chest as he pulled the elf into a strong hug. He held him against him with shaking hands as he tried to resist one last time. "Say you hate me... I can't fall any deeper in love with you..." He whispered desperately.

Link didn't even blink when he replied: "I don't hate you."

Ike's eyes widened as he heard those words, he let go of him to look at him with eyes full of delight and misery before pulling him into a kiss. His fingers dug deep into Link's hair as he tried to taste him deeper and deeper and Link answered his kiss with equal passion, holding his head with both hands as if to keep him from running away again. They had both found the one they were meant to be with and nothing was enough. Everything around them was meaningless as they fell together on Ike's bed and didn't get up for a long time.

Meanwhile the rest of the castle was falling into chaos as the prince got more and more restless by each passing minute his lover was still missing. He had wrecked his room in both anger and panic, he was delirious with worry that something had happened to the elf.

"I want him found _now!_" Marth shouted, breaking yet another vase. "_NOW!_"

"Y-yes, Your Highness." The red-haired captain answered warily. He had never seen the prince so distraught.

"I made you _Captain of the Royal Guard,_ Roy, because I trust you to get it done!" The prince kept shouting as he pointed at his trusted servant. "I've already given you two days, how is he_ not found _yet?"

"We're looking for him everywhere, Your Highness." The redheaded captain said. "You will know as soon as we find him but keep in mind that the castle area is very large and there are many places to hide."

"I don't care if you have to _burn _the whole garden and all the forests to bring him out! I want him back!" Marth exclaimed desperately, trotting in a circle. "My_ Zaihou_! What if something has happened to him!?" He wailed as he buried his face into his hands.

"I'll see to it that he receives the best care possible when he's found. Don't worry, Your Highness. I _will not sleep _until he is found and neither will any of my men." Roy said assertively, bowing as he took a few steps back to leave.

"Find him! Find _Zaihou_ if you want to keep your head!" Marth threatened.

"Yes, Your Highness. Right away." The redhead saluted him and ran off, more determined than ever to find the missing lover.

The prince fell on his knees amidst the broken porcelain and mirror shards next to the fallen chandelier and let tears stream down his cheeks like waterfalls. His sobs filled the empty room and spilled out into the balcony.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review and let us know what you thought! _Sorry Marth fans_! He'll be nicer in the next chapter!


End file.
